HYPO
"I wish we could've met one another under different circumstances." - HYPO Overview HYPO, (Born May Tannhäuser Breytenbach-Hansen, March 5th, 2010) Is a former United States Marine, American SWAT Operator, and private military contractor. Infested with a mutation of the genetic disorder proprietary to ESPERs, she is considered a pseudo-religious symbol among them, and an anomaly of modern science. She remains one of the most prominent figures of the November Underground. Biography Early Life Born as the only daughter among a litter of two other boys, May was initially raised in a fairly normal environment. Her father worked as a security advisor at an office complex, and her mother found work as a chiropractor. Both of her brothers were disowned by her mother upon her being born, under the superstition that they were illegitimate. A member of the November Underground stationed in her hometown absentmindedly tagged her as displaying an aptitude for the behavioral tendencies that typical ESPERs represent as part of his job description. This made her eligible for the then-dormant ARAC Index, which would be activated by November to assemble an organized group of ESPERs. Being raised with Afrikaans as her native language, she was relocated first to New Hampshire, and then New York, under the circumstance of her father seeking security contract work in the civil strife of the United States. During her years in East Harlem, she had a considerably hard time understanding the new language and culture of the United States. As her parent's marriage continued to fall into disrepair, she befriended an El Salvadorian trouble-maker of a teenager who went to her high school. As their relationship progressed, she eventually discovered that he was affiliated with a local gang. She began dabbling in graffiti around this time, and eventually began painting murals for the gang in exchange for cash. She was nearly caught by the police a month before her graduation, but narrowly escaped by climbing into the trash chute of a housing development. Police Career After disavowing her negligible gang cred, she was convinced by a police recruiter to go on ride-along trips with peacekeepers. Enrolling in a police academy shortly after, she excelled in the law enforcement environment, eventually being placed in the MARP (Mobile Armored Riot Police) ''Unit after a year of peacekeeping and steady promotions following a string of successful crowd-control endeavors. Division Corruption During her work on the MARP Unit, she was ordered into the station to interrogate a suspect in a gang-related shooting. As part of a hazing ritual for the unit, she was told to strangle the suspect with a length of rope. When she refused, evidence was fabricated to implicate her in an ongoing money laundering scheme within the department, and she was kicked off of the police force when the scandal was revealed in it's fullness. During her court trial, she was sentenced to serve two years in a correctional facility. Military Career Having joined the military with the felony charges still present under the circumstance of personnel shortage, she underwent training at Parris Island, Port Royal, South Carolina. Assigned to the 2nd Marine Division at Camp Lejeune, she was placed in the 6th Battalion 1st Marines and deployed to Israel to assist in joint-operation with the IDF. 'Willie Pete' Ordered to assist the operation of a mortar during the start of a Sunday morning on October, an authorization was sent down the chain of command for white phosphorous munitions. Outspoken in her protests against the use of the munition, she refused to assist in loading the shells into the mortar for firing. After discovering the detonations of the shells implicated the squad in the illegal use of the munition, she was ordered with another three men to descend upon the village they'd fired on and discard of the civilian bodies that showed signs of white phosphorous use. Finding the victims to be still alive, she ordered those she outranked to execute the survivors, having no higher command available. The following months, she began experiencing extreme bouts of anxiety and stress. A psychological evaluation determined the problems to be the onset of post-traumatic stress, and she was deemed psychologically unfit for service, being honorably discharged the following January. Post-Military Life Having moved back in with her parents, she was initially unable to find work in America. She aimlessly drifted from unsuccessful minimum-wage jobs as she struggled to cope with the after-effects of serving in the military. 'Miranda Carson' During the April Riots in Neotokyo, the ARAC Index was activated by November, and retrieval agents were sent out across the globe to aid in the collection of ESPER-capable individuals. May was retrieved by agents while she was asleep, being packed into the trunk of a car and flown out of the country in an unmarked personal jet. Her memory was temporarily suspended upon arrival in Japan, and she was placed on a subway train inbound for Neotokyo, unaware of who/where she was. She was supplied with a fake passport that identified her as Miranda Carson, and a letter that read: ''Dear Miranda, Please do not lift your sleeve until you're at 35.4°' 'North, 139.8° West. This is very important. Do not show this note to anyone, and do not show your arm to anyone. Good luck, Your friends. Beneath her sleeve, instructions were written on how to signal an undercover agent at the checkpoints the coordinates marked. Upon doing as the instructions told her, she was detained by the undercover checkpoint guards and smuggled the rest of the way into Neotokyo. Injury and Subsequent Mutations Having worked through a series of contract jobs for Jinrai under the promise by November that she would get her memory back, Her left arm and right arm from the elbow-down were severed by anti-materiel rifle shots during a particularly grueling mission in an abandoned warehouse. Her psychic abilities, having finished incubating, reconstructed her left arm over the course of the next three days in a drainage ditch she had crawled into. Her left arm, remade of exposed muscle tissue and bionic servos, acted nearly on it's own accord, and had to be harnessed by psychologically altered Jinrai units via a hypodermic sleeve that kept several dozen needles sunk into the exposed muscle at all times. A hamper-mask was also grafted onto her face, which kept the growing black ink in her stomach from exiting through her mouth. She would later modify the mask resemble the bottom-half of a Mempo mask. Leaving Jinrai / Revelations Following her mutation, Jinrai disavowed any relation with her, and she was promptly put on a blacklist for future contracts. Rachel Ishihara, deciding to keep her promise, gave May her memory back. May, upset with her current state of affairs, requested that she be referred to as HYPO in the future, in reference to her hypodermic sleeve. Ishihara granted HYPO the control over the incoming ARAC members, under the assumption that her unusually strong mutations were an indication of her dominance. Leadership, and Involvement With TF Juno The ARAC members under her control, she sought out Task-force Juno following the Sewer Betrayal, seeing them as the best hope of political change. After kidnapping the Defense Minister's personal assistant, she became an enemy of Jinrai, and got Juno blacklisted from their contract list, landing her the position she currently holds. Personal Life HYPO generally presents herself in a very reserved and polite manner. She doesn't talk much, and she's not very receptive to people's attempts to know her. She lives alone in a single-room apartment in an abandoned part of Mainland Tokyo, and she almost entirely subsists off of IV drip supplements. She tends to an expansive garden on the roof of her apartment building, where she keeps over 30 species of plants. She typically listens to indie rock and ska music to cope with her situation and her constant physical pain. She considers herself generally unpleasant, and doesn't have any close friends or family. Appearance HYPO is a tall, lanky woman. She awkwardly lumbers stammers around on spindly, skinny legs. She wears a baggy battle-dress uniform with a beige, heavy-duty cowl. Her left arm is covered in a heavy-duty ballistic material, and both of her hands are robotic. Her right arm is bionic. Her hair is chopped up into an awkward, slightly uneven pixie cut. Her parachute harness is covered in various novel pin-on buttons. Trivia * HYPO was originally conceived as an antagonist character named Blackfang. * Originally, her design incorporated the Kanji symbol for 'Dog' on her mask. Similarly, she was intended to have 02 stamped on her forehead. * She wears size 11 shoes. * Like many members of November, she owns a Sony Walkman. She uses a WM-R55. * She uses a Commodore 64 for basic computing tasks. This is probably to avoid detection by CLOSET.V scanners. Images Nofuture lowres.png|In the Red Light District. Latenite lowres.png|Unloading a shotshell revolver. Happyland lowres.png|Working in New York during civil unrest. Videoerotica lowres.png|Fighting military contractors in a residential district.